misinterpreted
by LaV3nus6
Summary: [Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction] John tiene planeada la mejor cena para Mary en el día de San Valentín pero por una mala interpretación su cita es con Sherlock.


_**"La amistades el amor sin alas"**_

_\- Lord Byron_

**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Estoy muy oxidada en cuanto a fics de Sherlock por lo que puede ser que sientan a los personajes un poco OC o tal vez yo siento que así están... la verdad no lo sé. Solo espero que les guste mi nuevo aporte a la comunidad sherlockiana - johnlockian como pago en atrasarme en fics. Elegí esta cita porque siento que representa la relación de este par. Me gusta el hetero no me odies por eso.

* * *

**Misinterpreted**

Faltaba unos cuantos meses para la boda de John Watson y Mary Morstan pero eso no significaba que deberían evitar el 14 de febrero, San Valentín. John preparo todo para esa noche especial en un restaurante francés, con el que tuvo que luchar casi un año antes para poder reservar en él. Era tanta la fama del lugar que Mary siempre quiso ir ahí en una cita pero nunca alcanzaban mesa. Hasta este día que John logro cumplir el sueño de ella junto con el mejor vino de la casa. Dinero ahorrado por meses para perderse en una sola noche como él en la cama de ella como recompensa.

Se disponía a usar su mejor traje: un saco negro como su pantalón y corbata en conjunto de una camisa blanca. Y su mejor loción Calvin Klein que solo usa en ocasiones especiales. La Sra. Hudson le aconsejo que mejor usará, en caso que aún le sobrará, la loción que le regalo Mary; debido a que eso es un buen detalle con las mujeres que le daría puntos con la mujer. Pero se negó a usarla, ya que la de Calvin Klein la tenía puesta cuando la conoció, cuando le pidió su primera cita.

"Te veo a las 8 pm. En l'esprit de l'amour. – JW"

Envió el mensaje a su amor para luego terminar de alistarse. Ella ya sabía dónde iba ser la cena ya que John no se pudo guardar el secreto de tanta alegría por eso le recalco el lugar de la cita.

–¿Qué significa esto? -dijo Sherlock entrando a la habitación de John.

–Me preparo para mi cita -le dijo con una sonrisa tierna mientras se acomodaba su saco- y ahora me iré –cruzó de su lado dándole una palmada en su hombro-. Hasta luego.

Watson irradiaba alegría y no quería que Sherlock se lo robará, por eso decidió irse antes que su compañero diga o haga algo que se lo arruine o peor que hiciera cancelar la cita por emergencia.

Se fue caminando no por ahorrar dinero, sino porque su alegría era tan grande que no notaba la diferencia en metros desde el 221 B hasta el lugar. En el camino se encontró una florería, pidió un ramo de rosas con orquídeas amarillas, las flores favoritas de Mary.

Llego al restaurante deseado. El mesero le guio hacia la mesa que había reservado en el balcón para apreciar a la ciudad de noche. Había velas blancas sobre ella, a su lado unos maceteros con unos pequeños pinos, enredaderas a los lados de donde colgaban unos focos pequeños como los navideños pero de luz amarilla; que te hacían creer que las estrellas estaban a tu lado. Una cortina blanca separaba la entrada al balcón y al resto de los comensales, justo lo que él quería para estar solo con su amor.

Estuvo en la mesa esperando a su amada cuando su móvil suena.

"¿Dónde estás? -Mary"

"En el restaurant como habíamos quedado. El mesero te guiará. -JW"

"De acuerdo. -Mary".

John miraba todo a su alrededor, no podía creer que consiguió un lugar para Mary. Miro el cielo y vio lo bello que es, las luces de la ciudad que ante la vista del balcón del quinto piso no era desagradable para su visión; sin embargo sentía una pena porque la belleza de su amada lo va a opacar todo.

Escucho unos pasos se giró hacia ellos encontrándose a un hombre blanco de ojos azules, cabello rizado y negro, delgado con una gabardina y bufanda azul. No hay que ser él para saber que debajo tendría su camisa favorita de color morado.

–Sherlock… -dijo con desanimo o mejor dicho molesto por su presencia-

–John -se sentó frente a él pidiéndole al mesero otro menú. Sonrió-… estás molesto.

–¿Cómo crees? -dijo con sarcasmo abriendo un poco los ojos.

–Arrugaste el entrecejo, tu respiración es pausada al exhalar pero al expulsar es rápida, además de que lo haces en constantes movimientos. Bajaste el menú y lo cerraste hacia tu lado izquierdo -observaba la mano de John- cuando debería estar en el lado derecho de esa forma lo tomarías de manera rápida para pedir; además tu mano izquierda está tamboreando el menú.

–Wow… -nuevamente sarcasmo- Eres tan genial notando lo obvio, capitán obvio.

–¿Capitán Obvio? -ladeo la cabeza- es alguna clase de sobrenombre.

–Sherlock… ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto el rubio.

–¿No es obvio? -señalo un platillo al mesero- vine a nuestra cita.

–¡Qué! -John se levantó de su asiento de golpe- ¡¿Qué cita?!

–Contigo. -respondió tranquilo ignorando los cambios de humor de un John Watson avergonzado al que siempre estaba acostumbrado.

John se agarró la sien para sobarla mientras tomaba aire para respirar y calmarse. Sherlock despidió al mesero ordenándole dos platillos de lo mismo ya que miro al mayor que parecía no decidir su comida. Lo que ignoraba es que el rubio no decidía si se lanzaba por el balcón o tiraba a Sherlock por el; no creía que vaya a sobrevivir dos veces a una misma caída.

Pensó tal vez que Sherlock estaba aburrido y vino a divertirse arruinándole su cita con Mary. Ya que es costumbre del joven divertirse haciéndolo enojar.

–Sherlock… -respiro hondo- es hora que te… -no termino de hablar porque se quedó paralizado a ver que el detective sostenía las flores para Mary. En su descuido las dejo sin protección-. Sherlock esas flores.

–No me gustan -respondió examinándolas sin ver al rubio que permanecía de pie frente a él.

–Señores aquí está el vino que el señor Watson ordeno -El mesero entró con el vino que John había pedido que le lleven cuando su acompañante llegue.

–¡No! ¡Aun no, es el momento del vino! –indicó John pero ya era tarde la botella estaba abierta.

El joven moreno la había abierto y sirvió ambas copas para los caballeros de su mesera pero los miraba sorprendido.

–Disculpe señor, ¿usted deseaba abrirlo? -el rubio negó con su cabeza que le dolía-. Un favor caballeros, ¿pueden bajar la voz cuando hablen? –John alzo las cejas- los demás comensales se están quejando de sus gritos.

John solo afirmo con la cabeza mirando a Sherlock con rabia que parecía tranquilo ante el comentario. El mesero se retiro.

–¡Salud! -Sherlock levantó su copa frente a John.

–¡Sherlock! ¡No te atrevas a tomar ese vino! -le dio un manotazo arrojando el líquido de la copa sobre el piso-

–¿Qué te sucede? estas muy alterado -menciono el ojiazul confundido tratando de analizar el motivo del enfado- ¿te hicieron algo en este restaurant?

–¡Nadie de aquí lo hizo! -grito alterado- ¡Tú lo estás haciendo!

–¿Qué hice? -Sherlock arrugo la frente tratando de comprender el problema.

–¡Me estas arruinando mi cita! -se quejo

–Pero si no he hecho nada malo -reconoció- estoy actuando como debe ser en una cita.

–¡Entonces ve y actúa así en otro lugar! -señalo hacia la puerta- ¡Ve con Molly o con otra persona!

El joven solo movió sus manos para que el mayor se calmada y bajara la voz.

–No entiendo porque mencionas a Molly y deberías bajar la voz si no quieres que nos saquen del lugar -agregó.

–¡Sherlock me estas arruinando mi cita con Mary! -se volvió a quejar ignorando al capitán de meseros que llego hacia ellos o el rostro de Sherlock sorprendido por la frase.

–¡Caballeros! -alzo la voz un pelirrojo con bigote. Tenía un uniforme negro con una placa dorada sobre su nombre- Soy el capitán Huguet, muchos de los clientes están quejándose de que son escandalosos -miraba a los dos con enojo- me temó que deben abandonar el lugar y no serán bienvenidos de nuevo.

–¡¿Qué?! -John se alarmó porque Mary iba a llegar en cualquier momento. De seguro había tráfico y el taxi no avanzaba- no pueden. ¡Mi novia está por venir! –señalo a Sherlock- Expulsen a este hombre, es el culpable de todo.

–Lo siento, tienen que retirarse ambos del lugar -aseguró haciéndose a un lado para que pasen unos meseros.

–Vámonos John -menciono jalándole del brazo.

Entraron al restaurante y la gente los miraba murmurando: "¿Esos gays no pueden ser una pareja normal?", "¿A quién se le ocurre pelearse con su pareja en este día?". Esos comentarios hacían que la sangre del rubio le llegada hirviendo a la cabeza, sentía que se iba a desmayar o que su hígado le iba a explotar por tanta bilis.

Ahora se encontraban en la puerta del restaurante en el momento que Mary baja del taxi. Ella notó el enojo de su prometido y supo que cierto detective tuvo que ver.

–¿John que sucede? -le pregunto preocupada tomándole de la mano regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

–¡Me echaron del lugar por culpa de Sherlock! -grito casi quedándose afónico. Su cara estaba roja y la vena de su frente estaba palpitando,

–No entiendo porque se enfadó, solo cumplí con lo que se hace en una cita -respondió Sherlock tranquilo tratando de analizar los gestos de Watson

–Sí, pero hazlo en tu cita no en la mía -el rubio trataba de respirar hondo para tranquilizarse-. Ahora Mary –movió su brazo hacia ella para señalarla- y yo –se señaló- no disfrutaremos lo planeado –hizo una "equis" con las manos negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

–De verdad no te entiendo -Holmes metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su saco- Sí lo paneado era conmigo –El mayor alzo sus cejas, giro su rostro hacia su prometida mientras señalaba al joven- La cita es conmigo

–No, comiences a fastidiarme de nuevo con eso -John se sobó el arco de su nariz cerrando los ojos.

–Sherlock, ¿Por qué dices eso? -pregunto Mary curiosa por la situación.

–Porque John me invito a una cita el día de hoy -respondió sacando su móvil-. Mira –le entregó su celular para que leyera el mensaje que recibió-

Ella tomó el celular entre sus manos enguantadas por el frío. Ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa pícara.

–¡Mh! –se cruzó de brazos sosteniendo el móvil- ¿entonces soy la amante? –puso su mano izquierda sobre su cadera mientras sostenía el celular frente el rostro de su prometido que le miraba confuso- ¿Este era tu plan? –decía con un tono falso de enojo al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el piso con su pie.

–¿Eh? -John no entendía a que venían esas extrañas preguntas- ¿de qué me hablas? –Agarro el celular comenzando a leer el texto- ¡Ah! –abrió los ojos como la boca, miro la pantalla del teléfono y luego a su dueño. Se tapó la boca con su mano. Mary solo lo miraba divertida tratando de aguantar la risa- ¿Te mande el mensaje a ti y no a Mary? –se agarró la cabeza tras devolverle el celular a Sherlock- Por eso llegaste al lugar y Mary hasta esta hora.

–Jajaja -La mujer ya no resistió más las ganas de reír- me hubieras dicho que planeabas algo romántico para él y no me arreglaba.

Sherlock alzo la ceja derecha solo observando a la pareja tan extraña para él. Bueno… todas las parejas eran raras ante su mirada. No entendía porque el amor o la atracción hacía estúpida a la gente por eso él siempre se negaba estar en una relación.

Sin embargo… ahora se sentía tan estúpido por esta equivocación.

Se mantuvo callado.

–Sherlock, por eso me preguntaste que sucedía -recordó la conversación en el 221 B-. Lo siento, fue un error. Todo lo que ha pasado es mi culpa… mientras que tú eras inocente.

–Tal vez para la próxima si tengas una cita con John -dijo la rubia más tranquila- pero hoy es mío –le dio unas suaves palmaditas en su hombro derecho con una sonrisa-. Al menos que John desee continuar la cena contigo –miro al mayor que ahora estaba rojo pero de la vergüenza.

–No -Respondió Sherlock en un tono seco- me iré a hacer mis experimentos.

–Sherlock… eh… Mary no decía en serio que continuemos la cita -explico John inclinándose de lado hacia él-

–Oh… ¿me volví a equivocar? -miro a su compañero y este afirmo con la cabeza.

Mientras venía hacia acá me topé con un café romántico con temática italiana, -menciono Mary para cambiar el tema- ¿podemos ir ahí? –le pregunto a su prometido entrecruzando sus propios dedos, mirándolo con unos enormes ojos azules. Mirada que John nunca ha podido resistir cuando ella le pedía algo- ¿caminamos por el parque o vamos en una carrosa hacia ahí?

–Vamos a buscar una carrosa -John acerco su brazo hacia ella para que se agarre de él- Nos vemos Sherlock. Perdona las molestias.

Se despidieron del detective que se quedó de pie viendo como sus siluetas se perdían entre las personas. Se sintió extraño por aquella escena. Un vació que no sabía que existía y que tal vez la nicotina de su cigarrillo lo llenaría.

Notó que el ramo de flores que John había traído se quedó en el piso, se agacho y lo tomó entre sus manos. Sintió que se vació comenzaba a llenarse de algo que desconocía. Imaginó que John no iba a querer ese ramo en el departamento para no recordar la mala experiencia.

Se rasco detrás de su oreja derecha y pensó que tal vez a Molly les gusten las flores. Se las podía llevar ahora, ya que estaba cerca de su departamento.

Camino hacia dirección a Molly y en el camino planeaba el pretexto para entregárselo. Algo mejor que: "Me dieron este ramos de flores por equivocación. No me gusta. Así que te lo puedes quedar".


End file.
